Disapproval
by Avalon's Minstrel
Summary: Jim and Bones are roommates at the Academy. At the bar after an argument, Jim gets jealous when he sees Bones getting hit on, and decides to prove a point. M for language and rough sex. Complete!


A/N: This blurb popped into my head one day and needed to be written. Enjoy!

_Disapproval_

--

"Damnit, Jim," Bones muttered as he slammed his shirt drawer closed and crossed the room in three quick strides to rifle through his roommate's – considerably less organized – drawers.

The kid had gotten their laundry messed up _again_, he thought with a scowl as he fished out a pair of casual t-shirts that were definitely not Jim's. After putting one away and pulling the other over his head, Bones turned his attention to Jim's top drawer, wondering how many pairs of his socks and briefs he'd find this time.

"Sure enough!" he exclaimed, snatching several bundles out of the drawer, pausing only to look down when he felt something bounce off the top of his bare foot. "What the –"

Bones bent to scoop it up and found himself holding a small velvet pouch, which immediately caused him to raise an eyebrow because as a doctor, and knowing Jim, he was pretty sure this pouch contained something that could get his friend kicked out of Starfleet. But he damn well hoped he was wrong about that.

--

Jim was happily munching on an apple as he headed back to his room after a workout, looking forward to a shower followed by convincing Bones to go out for drinks. After entering the dorm room, though, the look on Bones' face was enough to stop him in his tracks and freeze his blossoming grin. Blue eyes flickered quickly to the pouch gripped in his friend's hand and he sighed in understanding.

"Bones…" he began, after quickly swallowing a bite of apple, but he was cut off by a harsh interjection.

"Don't even start with me, Jim," Bones growled dangerously. He strode towards Jim and tossed the pouch at his chest in disgust. Neither man made a move for it as it bounced and landed off to the side; in fact, Jim's gaze never left Bones' as he waited silently for the tirade he knew was coming.

Bones began to pace. "Jim, you're a Starfleet cadet on an accelerated command-track. You're a goddamn genius and you're angling to become the youngest starship Captain in history. And you're taking some ridiculous twenty-first century _narcotics_? What in god's name could possibly convince you that this is a good idea? You get caught with this garbage and you're _out_, Jim, understand? You really think this shit is worth it?"

Jim grimaced and shook his head. "Cool it, Bones. I know what I'm doing, alright? It's not affecting anything Starfleet related, it's all purely on my own time. Recreational, that's it. You telling me you've never done any experimenting?"

"Are you _mad_?" Bones looked incredulous. "Despite what you seem to think, kid, I ain't stupid. Not when I was younger and sure as hell not now, and I can't believe you of all people are into this shit. This is a big fuckin' risk Jim, even for you."

Before he'd even finished speaking, Jim was shaking his head and heading to the shower, stripping his shirt off angrily as he went.

"God, Bones, you're my friend, not my father. I know what I'm doing and I don't need you lecturing me like I'm a goddamn child! Just let it go!"

Bones growled dangerously as he heard the hiss of water and suddenly had a burning desire to punch something. Preferably Jim. But the man had neatly sidestepped any further shouting with the shower technique, and Bones sure as hell wasn't going to sit around and wait to be graced with Jim's time in order to continue this conversation. So with a final scowl in the shower's direction, Bones grabbed his jacket and headed out, intent on drinking until he destroyed every brain cell containing a memory of Jim's idiocy.

--

Jim had finished his shower, not surprised to see Bones had gone. He was still feeling indignant enough to feel no inclination whatsoever to go find his friend just yet. Sure, he knew Bones was just looking out for him; it had happened enough times in their two years together at the Academy. But this was just ridiculous. Despite his tendency to leap without looking, Jim wasn't just a thrill-seeker with no thought for consequences, and he seriously resented Bones' accusation that he wasn't thinking of his future at Starfleet.

Fuming silently, Jim decided to use his anger to fuel some productivity. Like cleaning. That would show Bones, he thought – let the bastard come home to a clean dorm for once, he'd be utterly shocked. Jim smirked slightly as he arranged his side of the room into a modicum of organization. Following that, he grabbed dinner from the replicator and decided to go over some notes, content to let his frustration simmer and wait for Bones to return so he could continue the shouting match.

--

Barely an hour later, Jim's patience had run out. Cursing to himself as he left the dorm, he decided a far better way to deal with this would be to down some drinks at the bar, find a warm body to bring home, and fuck her (or him, or it for that matter, he was beyond caring at this point) nice and loud for his asshat of a roommate to hear. Because he knew how Bones loved when he did _that_.

Jim made a beeline for the bar and snagged an empty stool without bothering to look around. Right now his priority was a drink, which he ordered and downed immediately before nodding for another. Besides, last time he'd been here, he'd had a handful of men and women approach him before he'd even scanned properly to find a target for the night. He also knew he'd have to draw it out a bit so that Bones would already be home and in bed when he arrived.

Three drinks later Jim had moved on to shots of whisky, and noticed that his level of drunk was quickly approaching horny. Satisfied for now, he banged the shotglass upside-down on the bar and spun around on his stool. Leaning casually back against the bar, he let his eyes begin to roam. Tonight, his leftover anger and resentment was pushing his preference towards a man; something he'd experienced a few times before but not for a while now. He liked the roughness, the hard angles of a man's body, the heightened feeling of domination (or of submission, depending) that came with it.

The bar was pretty busy tonight, and Jim caught several suggestive smiles sent his way. Nothing was really catching his fancy though, and he felt a resurgence of frustration. There had to be someone –

"Bones?" he breathed in surprise. His eyes widened and he tensed against the bar as a group of female cadets moved away to dance, revealing his roommate in all his glory, leaning in close to whisper something in another man's ear. "No fucking way." Jim couldn't believe it. He turned to the side to hide his face so Bones wouldn't see him, and motioned to the bartender for another.

From the corner of his eye he watched the men, and after a moment recognized the other cadet was Swanson, a pilot in his last year at the Academy. Swanson was a bear of a man, taller than both Bones and Jim, with cropped black hair, green eyes, and a wicked smile. But Jim had always seen him with women, and – Bones? Bones hadn't shown even a hint of having a sex life to speak of in the past two years, and here he was shamelessly flirting with Swanson. His hand had crept around the other man's waist, they were giggling like idiots over something, Swanson brushed against Bones' lips as he leaned in closer…

"Bones, what the _fuck_!" Jim exclaimed to himself, grabbing his shot and downing it without thinking. Why was he doing this? To make Jim jealous? Well, that had been Jim's plan for him, so it wouldn't be too surprising that Bones was using his own technique against him. Bones must have suspected that Jim would end up here tonight, and to be all over Swanson so publicly; it wasn't Bones' style. Jim had to do something.

He knew it was a mistake, even as he slid off the barstool and took a moment to recalibrate himself as the numerous drinks made themselves known. He knew it was a mistake, he knew Bones would be pissed, but he absolutely didn't give a damn. He marched right across the bar and grabbed Swanson by the shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart!" Jim grinned obnoxiously into Swanson's surprised face, ignoring Bones' shocked glare, "Back the fuck off." And with that he delivered a wicked right hook that sent Swanson stumbling back, knocking Bones to the side with an angry yell.

It didn't take him long to recover though, and Jim braced himself as the much larger man spat at the ground and roared in anger as he flung himself forwards. Jim ducked and slid to the side, blocking a hit with his arm and returning the favor. Swanson wasn't as fazed this time and kicked out at Jim's knee, but missed and hit the thigh.

Jim grunted in pain and danced around again, noting how quickly a clearing had developed and the excited shouts coming from the rest of the bar. Yeah, they loved a fight, and seeing Jim in one always seemed to get them riled up. Vaguely, he heard Bones cursing at him but merely smiled grimly and continued towards Swanson, who was beginning to look a bit dazed from the hits he'd taken.

It was almost unfair, Jim thought a minute later as he watched Swanson crumple to the ground, unconscious. Almost, but not quite.

What _was_ unfair was the way Bones advanced on him, gripping the front of his jacket and throwing him against the wall before he could catch his breath. Jim gasped in surprise as he stumbled to maintain his balance, blinking weakly as Bones got up close and personal, shaking him in fury.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Jim? Was there a point to that ridiculous display? You really think –" But the bar's security had finally waded through the crowd. They wasted no time in wrapping a still-ranting Bones and a disoriented Jim in headlocks and dragging them out the back door, where they were both thrown roughly to the ground and left in sudden silence.

Bones recovered first. "Oh of course, just fantastic! Kicked out yet again, thanks to an alcohol-fueled Jim fucking Kirk. You've really done it this time. What in God's name do you have against Swanson?"

Jim was blinking rapidly and wavering as he tried to stand. "Was…makin' a move on you," he mumbled, bringing a hand to the back of his head with a groan. "That hurt, you bastard. More'n your damn hyposprays."

Bones frowned as he briefly examined the back of Jim's head before smacking it lightly with his palm. Jim growled.

"You're fine. Just drunk, and dazed from the fight. And a goddamn idiot, but you already know that."

"You were gonna fuck him!" Jim exclaimed, still surprised.

"And what business is that of yours, exactly?"

"Why would you fuck him?" Jim glanced accusingly at Bones, who let out a derisive laugh.

"Not everyone wants to fuck you, Jim. Get your head out of your ass for once." Bones was livid, Jim could tell, but he was just as pissed. He couldn't explain it, he knew it was selfish, but he couldn't just sit there and let someone else have Bones. Bones was _his_. But Bones didn't want him, apparently.

He could change that.

Bones, meanwhile, was absolutely disgusted at the entire situation. First the drug thing, which Jim had shrugged off as though it was nothing. Then he decides to go and knock out Swanson? He hadn't been exaggerating; the kid had really done it this time. They were definitely taking separate cabs home, he thought furiously as he slapped at his jeans to dust them off.

--

Thanks to Bones insisting on separate cabs, Jim had gotten home first. He had time to take a quick piss and was waiting just inside the door when Bones arrived home. He waited until his roommate was struggling drunkenly with his boots before he moved, lightning-fast, and seconds later Bones was gasping for breath as Jim held him against the wall, forearm pressed tight across his throat.

"Hey Bones," he drawled, confidence making him cockier than usual because he knew Bones wouldn't be able to get out of this hold. Their sparring sessions at the gym had taught him that much.

Bones tried to respond, but Jim applied just a bit more pressure and all that came out was a pained croak. Jim grinned, suddenly realizing how _fun_ this was going to be. Bones would learn not to piss him off again, Jim would get to take out his anger in a productive way. Win-win. Kind of.

"You know what I'm doing, don't you?"

Bones drew his eyebrows down in one of the deepest scowls Jim had ever seen. No, the man was not pleased, but he definitely had an idea of where Jim was going with this.

"Mhmm. See, you said, and I quote, _Not everyone wants to fuck you, Jim._ But I beg to differ." Jim drew back just enough for Bones to draw in a deep breath, but kept him tightly held in place. He pressed his body up against Bones, felt the man start to squirm, rubbed his swelling cock against his thigh. Jim leaned forward, his lips millimeters from Bones' ear.

"You're gonna want me, Bones. I'm gonna have you begging for my cock. I've had enough of you sitting perched on a goddamn moral high horse. You tease me with a fucker like Swanson? You were _asking_ for this," Jim positively purred, pleased as Bones tensed in his grip.

--

_Fuck_, Bones thought fervently. Jim's breath was hot in his ear and the smell of whisky would have made him want to gag, only he was aware he smelled just as strongly of bourbon. Drunk as he was, though, he still understood exactly how helpless he was after trying to squirm out of Jim's vice-like grip. He couldn't even speak.

Bones stiffened as Jim rubbed up against him, the friction making his cock twitch. Well, if this wasn't a fucked-up situation he didn't know what was – Jim was hot as hell when he was angry, and Bones was drunk and horny. But he wasn't going to give in that easily; not like the man needed his damn ego boosted _that_ much.

Finally Jim released his hold on Bones' neck, only to grab the lapels of his shirt and slam him into the wall not once, but twice. Taking advantage of Bones' disorientation, Jim roughly dragged him over to the bed and threw him back against the pillows.

Bones was still struggling to regain his breath and his dazed vision when Jim landed on top of him, straddling his thighs and gripping both wrists tightly above his head. It was all Bones could do to withhold a gasp as Jim's backhanded him sharply with his free hand. His head whipped to the side, but he quickly drew his gaze back to Jim's, his eyes razor sharp as he glared up into Jim's baby blues, which were twinkling with delight.

"Oh, Bones, I think you liked that," Jim taunted, leaning in to lick Bones' cheek where an angry red handprint was developing. Bones hissed and drew away.

"You'd better watch yourself, Jim," he growled, bucking up in a vain attempt to throw Jim off. Jim just laughed, so Bones twisted his head up and around and bit down hard on his tormentor's exposed neck.

Jim recoiled a bit, surprised at how much it hurt; that was no gentle lover's bite. Then he grinned, because he knew – he _knew_ – Bones wanted this just as much as he did.

"You're not going to run away if I let your hands go, are you?" Jim asked, mock-seriously. "Because I really want to see you take your shirt off for me. And I know you won't fight me because you'll lose – badly. Right pumpkin?"

Bones rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"No, I won't run, and you know it, you jackass. But if you ever call me pumpkin again I just might kill you."

Jim threw his head back and let out a full-throated laugh that made Bones' stomach clench. When Jim released his hands, he couldn't help it – one snaked up and cupped Jim's head, pulling him down into a crushing, violent kiss. Jim decided not to wait and started tugging Bones' shirt up impatiently while Bones bit down on his tongue and sucked.

"God, Bones, I knew you wanted it," murmured Jim as he succeeded in getting the shirt off, quickly tugging his own over his head as well.

"You're a cocky little shit," Bones retorted, though he was paying far more attention to the sensation as Jim's bare skin connected with his, and he groaned in frustration because he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he was furious with Jim, he was being an idiot, he –

"God," Bones grated out as Jim's lips closed around a nipple and bit down sharply. He arched up into it, but Jim drew back, and slowly began to trail tiny little bites down Bones' torso, stopping above his hips to glance back up with a cheeky grin. He caught Bones' gaze, drinking in the naked desire flashing with remnants of anger. Jim could tell that Bones wanted the upper hand to exact some revenge, but he wasn't ready to let him have it just yet.

With swift, sure movements, Jim undid Bones' pants and slid them down to his ankles, tugging them off along with his socks. Then he returned to the part of his roommate's anatomy he was most interested in at the moment. Bones' cock was straining against his white regulation briefs, and Jim was only too happy to let it free. He leaned in experimentally and licked at a glistening drop of precome, his eyes glowing with pleasure at the harsh moan he elicited from Bones.

"What's that?" he asked. "No harsh words for once? You sure you don't want to lecture me some more about what an idiot I'm being? Come on Bones, you're an eloquent man, bring it on. I can take it."

Before Bones could draw breath for an indignant response, Jim ducked down and took the head of Bones' cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around its swollen ridges. Without pause, he took it deeper, feeling Bones' length penetrate the tight walls of his throat, straining his ears for the reaction he knew would come.

"Christ, Jim! Jesus, I –" he cut himself off with a hoarse gasp as Jim's head began bobbing up and down. Bones' hand snaked out and wrapped itself in Jim's hair, coaxing the mouth on his cock but also holding Jim's head in place as he began to thrust upwards. Jim knew, as he struggled not to choke, that this was Bones' way of saying _fuck you_ and gladly took the retaliation, taking short breaths in through his nose when he could.

His eyes snapped open, though, when Bones stopped thrusting, holding Jim's head down over the full length of his cock. He couldn't breathe. Bones was suffocating him, and the bastard _knew_ it, he had this shit-eating grin on his face, and Jim struggled to pull back but Bones' hand was firm and he couldn't breathe –

Then suddenly Bones released him. Jim backed off, gasping for air; as he did, Bones made the move Jim had known was coming. He lurched forward, tackled Jim around the middle, did an awkward spin sideways as Jim tried to slip away, and before he could regain his balance they tumbled to the floor in a mass of limbs, letting out near-identical grunts of surprise.

--

Bones managed to gain the upper hand anyway, pinning Jim face-down on the floor and not pausing to care if he was being allowed to win as his hands slid beneath Jim to remove his pants.

"Begging for your cock, Jim? Really?" he growled under his breath. Jim tensed, and Bones knew he could hear. "I think you just wanted to piss me off enough so I'd do this. You wanted me to fuck you all along."

Jim's pants and boxers were removed and discarded without another thought. Bones was straddling his ass, cock grinding against him, with a firm hand placed on the back of Jim's neck to hold him down.

"You sure you even know how?" Jim taunted breathlessly, but his panting and desperate squirming told Bones far more than his words. "I mean, Bones, have you even been with anyone since –"

Bones hissed dangerously and flipped Jim over so he had him face-to-face.

"You want to shut up right now, kid, or maybe I'll just kick your ass out the door and not fuck you at all," he spat.

"You wouldn't do that," Jim said, and damn if the kid wasn't so sure of himself he reached out with his right hand to wrap it firmly around Bones' cock and begin stroking; not gently, not teasingly, but harsh, quick strokes that made Bones' eyes flutter shut and his head tilt back.

"God, I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for days," he growled, reaching up to the bedside table in front of them and fumbling for the lube he knew Jim kept in there. Jim didn't stop, just let out a breathy moan at Bones' words and relaxed back on the ground, legs parted, suddenly the picture of submission – except for the blazing fire in his eyes and a challenging smirk he knew would fuel Bones' need.

Bones was efficient, mixing his medical skills with the desire to make this at least a bit uncomfortable for Jim, who clearly liked it rough. He started with two slicked fingers, sliding them carefully but forcefully into Jim, his eyes shining with desire as the man beneath him writhed and gasped.

"Fuck, Bones, you are _so_ hot, you know that," Jim murmured as he squeezed his eyes shut. He missed Bones' satisfied grin, but didn't at all miss when Bones pulled his fingers out, took a second, and sank into him with such intensity that Jim let out a strangled yell. It petered off into a desperate moan as Bones remained still, cock embedded up to the hilt, pressing deep into him. Jim was fucking gorgeous like this, Bones thought. Panting and flushed and desperate to be fucked, straining up off the floor. His eyes were either pressed tightly closed or wide open, locked onto Bones', speaking volumes in their intensity.

"God please Bones _fuck_, you need to fuck me right now, _damn it_," Jim's voice rose higher with each word and ended in a keening whine, punctuated by a needy thrust of his hips against Bones' cock. His eyes were open and pleading, so he saw everything when Bones smiled down at him.

"I thought it was going to be me begging for your cock, Jim?" He paused, pulled out, thrust back in slowly, setting up a rhythm. "Seems to me you were wrong."

"Shut. Up." Jim gritted out. "Fuck, this is good."

Bones increased his pace, thrusting harder and deeper, wrapping a hand around Jim's throat because he knew it would drive the man crazy. With his other hand he gripped Jim's cock, matching those strokes with the pumping of his cock into Jim's ass. He knew Jim wouldn't last long like this.

Jim was groaning, gripping and scratching at his friend's chest and arms, as Bones leaned in closer.

"Look at me, Jim. I want you to look at me when you come, so you know who fucking won this." His voice was gravelly and his accent pronounced, his accent that Jim just found so damn hot, and Bones was fucking him and choking him and Jim forgot how this had even happened but he thanked his lucky stars for it because he was coming, he was coming into Bones' hand and he could hear a deep groan that wasn't his which meant Bones was coming with him and that was incredibly hot, he could feel the hot twitching cock in his ass and his own come splashing on his stomach –

And then with a gasp, they were finished. Bones released Jim's neck and planted both hands on either side of Jim's head, lowering himself. Before Jim could gather his wits to speak, Bones was sucking gently on his neck; it felt good, warm and soft in the aftermath of his beyond intense orgasm, but then Bones had bitten down and began sucking, and Jim couldn't break away, fighting anyway because he knew Bones was leaving a hickey.

"Damn it, Bones!"

"That was for starting a bar fight because you're a jealous ass." Jim could feel the amused curve of Bones' lips against his neck and his eyes narrowed.

"Seriously, a hickey? How _old_ are you?"

"And next time you think you can make me beg, I'd be more than happy to repeat this lesson."

This time is was Jim's turn to flash a grin. "That was a challenge, Bones." He turned his head to face Bones and kissed him deeply, tasting bourbon and salt and the earthy taste that was Bones. "I accept."


End file.
